1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to frequency boost operations in computing platforms. More particularly, embodiments relate to the averaging of performance state and/or power state values to enhance the efficiency of frequency boosts.
2. Discussion
Certain computing platforms may provide improved performance by boosting processor core frequencies beyond the advertised frequency value (e.g., “turbo” boosting) so that available power and thermal head-room is used. While the turbo boost might increase performance, it can also reduce energy efficiency in certain circumstances. For example, known turbo boost approaches may exhibit significant efficiency degradations during loads ranging from approximately 60% to 80%, particularly in multi-core, multi-threaded architectures.